Not Too Late, Never Too Late
by weepingwriter
Summary: To Forgive and To Forget are two different things. One-shot For Now.


Hey I was working on my other stories and a new one that I've been writing for a while now and got this idea. Title from Song **Never Too Late** By Three Days Grace. Hope you enjoy it.

By The Way I Have To Dedicate This To **Jomma** (the diz-crew!), Cause She Cheered Me Up A To Today. My New Friend, Besides **Ems **(Of Course).

**Not To Late, Never To Late **

**By Denver**

She was doing it for love, the love she shared with her daughter, the love that meant everything to her, more important then anything else.

A love that only a mother can have for her daughter, exactly like the bond that no father will have with his daughter. One that mother's don't ever want to loose.

The father? What father?

A father is there for you threw everything, her daughter's father? Some jerk of a high school boyfriend.

One that she used to love with all her heart, one that made her all giddy inside with butterflies flying around her stomach.

He promised her. He promised them. Them that he'll be there for her and his child threw anything she needed.

But that's High School. It's over with and done in four long years.

Some people say it should be the best time of your life, whoever said that is a liar. High school's the worst four years of her life.

When she came back to school senior year eight and a half months pregnant, people start saying things. Rumors, some of them are true, and some of them are false. Only she knew the truth.

He continued to tell the lie to everyone, including her and his friends, so much for friends, right?

They believed him. Just like they believed she is the one that cheated on him.

He cheated on her with her best friend in the world, the fake blond curly haired bitch Peyton.

October Twentieth, at seven forty-five in the morning, Brianna Karen Davis-Scott was born. Four pounds, five ounces, ten inches long.

She was small, but a fighter.

His mom was the only one there.

Her parents? Maybe in England, Paris or Greece, wherever they went this month. They just gave her money to buy things for her baby.

They, like him, wanted nothing to do with her daughter.

She didn't need them; her daughter didn't need them.

She lost everyone. She needed them the most those long nine months, she need their help when she couldn't get her baby to sleep or she needed a break from being a parent.

They partied; she changed diapers.

They got drunk; she made bottles.

They got to go to basketball games to play or cheer; she had to entertain her baby by watching the Wiggles.

They got to have a life like normal high school seniors; she on the other hand, had no life, the only one revolved around her daughter.

A daughter that brightened her day. Showed her that she had no real friends. She had no one to look up to besides one person.

His mom.

His mother knew what it felt like. Like she already walked in her shoes.

His mom was a teenage mom. The dad left. His dad left.

Same story, new faces, new generation.

If you've lived threw it, why would you let your daughter go threw with it? How could you let her go threw with that? Even after you promised to stay there, so much for a promise, right?

His mother stood by her while she went and finished high school, then college. She cheered for her threw her graduation.

She made her feel good about her self for everything. Keeping the baby, continuing school (both high school and college), finding a job, and pursuing her dreams of being a fashion designer.

She let her have a life, like any early twenty-year-old but the part of being a mother stayed the top priority in her life.

The only main thing that kept her going. The best thing in her life.

A little girl that brings a smile to her face, a girl that doesn't know that pain her mother's been threw.

The pain that makes her cry herself to sleep on the couch of their one-bedroom apartment because she can't afford anything else. Her daughter gets the bedroom. She deserves that girly bedroom.

A fairy princess baby girl's room. One his mom helped her paint one weekend, a bedroom that any little girl would love for years to come.

Then it happened.

Three years later.

His mom died.

It brought him back, back meaning for the first time since she was a baby he would see her. Something she was not fond of.

She left everything to her and her granddaughter. The café, her little house that she'd play off for her.

He was beyond pissed off.

She was his mother, not hers. Why doesn't he get anything?

He saw her at the funeral.

Her blond straight hair, silver-blue eyes like his. But her mother's dimpled smile.

It was too much for him to handle. Mostly since he got the Bitch pregnant. Two months after graduation.

Good going Dan Jr.

He left after the ceremony. He had to get back to his knew life.

He fell in love with his little girl. Too bad no one would ever know that. Not even her.

He made her send pictures.

She didn't want to, but his mom left her a letter, and told her to try and let him see her. If he didn't want to see her then don't let him send him a new picture one month to show him what he is missing.

The bitch found out. He told her she had to stop more like she told her that she had to stop sending pictures of the accident baby. Her son was more important.

She needed him again.

She needed him the most this time. The most when she found out her daughter had Autism, thank god the doctors were wrong.

He came back and wants to see their baby girl. Key word that she told him over and over again. She's hers. Brianna is hers and only her daughter.

So what if he says it takes two to tango and that he made a mistake by running off with her so called best friend/bitch.

Four years passed again.

He and the Bitch moved back, their kids in tow.

The bitch's daughter became her best friend.

The bitch said they're not allowed to play anymore.

Brianna cried for days.

She is loosing everything and everyone in her life. All she wanted was a friend. Isn't that what any seven-year-old wanted?

The bitch ran off with his best friend two months later.

What goes around comes back around? Paybacks a bitch.

He came crawling back to them. To his first loves, his high school love, and daughter.

Years that he or her daughter would never get back. The years that she wanted and needed a father, or wondered why all her friends have daddies and she doesn't have one.

Those are gone and he wants to start over.

She won't trust anyone especially him. She won't trust anyone around her.

But she comes around, her daughter needs his father.

He's in his daughter's life again, in her life again.

It's not too late to forgive someone for pain; it's never too late to forgive.

Even if it kills you inside.


End file.
